To Make Her Love Me
by myexcellentadventure
Summary: Elena has decided not to complete the transition. But will someone manage to change her mind before it is too late? (Delena)


_You waved your hand and it was done_

_Said let it be and there it was._

..

Elena sat quietly listening to the pastor talk, sitting next to Stefan with his arm around her gently. She wanted nothing more than to shrug out of his touch and be alone, but she couldn't. Today she had to fulfil her duty as a Gilbert in Mystic Falls. It was the funeral for Ric, looking up at a picture of him and Jenna she felts tears roll down her cheek. She was a terrible person, but she wanted to lose herself away from everyone else. She was in transition, dying, refusing to complete the process. She had lost so many people, she wanted to give up.

She watched again as Jeremy got up the front to talk about Ric, he didn't hold it together, just like she wasn't. Elena barely managed to stand up so she go stand beside her brother. But she did. She held Jeremy's hand and leant her head on his shoulder. He managed to continue his reading and his memories of Ric. She sat down beside Jeremy when they came back down and smiled apologetically at Stefan. He nodded, understanding. He was far too good to her.

..

_A mountain so high it broke through the sky_

_A canyon so deep, it'd bring a man to his knees_

_.._

Elena followed after the boys carrying out the coffin, her arms linked through Caroline and Bonnie's. She quickly slid out of their grasp when they were outside, placing a flower on the coffin before it was driven away. She sighed, seeing the knowing look on Caroline's face. She was thinking about what Elena was going through too. At least there was someone else that was.

Out of the corner of her eye Elena saw Elijah, what was he doing here? Didn't he hate her now? Once again they had tried to kill Klaus, this time succeeding (Or so they thought). Without thinking she made her way towards him and stopped when she was right in front of him. Elena was quite surprised that no one stopped her.

"I'm surprised you're here" She murmured.

"I needed a word with you" He said, getting straight to the point. Elena raised her eyebrows. Elijah was never one to wait to speak.

"You want me to leave Ric's funeral?" She asked, although Elena would be grateful if he said yes.

"I'll walk you to the wake" He answered. Elena nodded, she texted the other to let them know and wouldn't hear of them disturbing the two.

..

_I've seen what you can do_

_I've seen you make miracles and hopeless dreams come true_

_.._

"I normally wouldn't come at the request of a Salvatore, but he was rather insistent and his news was of a rather alarming nature" Elijah said quietly, his voice was void of emotion though. But Elena couldn't blame him, he had just lost his brother. Elena wasn't the only one in this town who had lost people she loved.

"What did he say?" Elena asked, although she already knew what he was going to say.

"They said that you were refusing to complete the transition, they thought that I would convince you otherwise. When I say 'they', I mean the eldest Salvatore. Although I do not know why he would think that you would listen to me" He answered. He cared about Elena once, he had respect for her and while he understood why she did what she did. It still hurt that his opinion of her had lowered so much.

"I don't want to be a vampire, it was never in my plans" She told him.

"I think it was, it was just not yet. Something was missing. Damon was very forthcoming in the things he made you forget. I think he is desperate" Elijah stopped in his tracks, in front of Elena. She almost walked right into him but managed to stop.

"I think you are making a mistake, Miss Gilbert. You are giving up, it is a challenge being a vampire and for many years you are going to struggle. But it is better this than not living at all...in saying that, it is still your choice. Make the one that you think is right" Elena was shocked when Elijah leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes for moment and then looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry about Klaus, he was your brother...and no matter what he's done, I know what he meant to you. I'd never want to lose Jeremy" She said. Elijah nodded.

"I believe you, Elena. But after this, I'm going with my siblings and I'm leaving Mystic Falls. There is nothing holding us here anymore"

"Well, I'm going to miss my friend" But Elena couldn't be sad for him, he was moving on with his life. Elena wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug.

"Goodbye Elijah"

"Goodbye Elena" In a flash he was gone.

..

_You made the heavens and the stars, everything_

_Come on how hard would it be, to make her love me?_

_.._

Back at the Gilbert house it was filled with many people dressed in black and asking her how she was, as if it was obvious. She wanted to scream and run away again. She made an excuse and walked up the stairs to her room, saying that she was only going to change into something more comfortable. When she had shut the door and turned around she found herself face to face with Damon Salvatore. He didn't look drunk, just sad. It was evident that he had been crying. She didn't tell him to leave, she just looked at him.

"Elena..." He murmured. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started crying. Damon held her close and refused to let go.

"Don't die, please" He whispered. Elena hadn't seen Damon like this ever. With her arms still wrapped around him, she replied to him.

"I can't...I can't be a vampire. I was supposed to grow old..."

Damon finally let her go, but kept his hands on her waist. There wasn't anything sexual about it, he was just finding it hard to say goodbye.

"There's a way...if someone takes your place, Bonnie found out. She just wanted to let you grieve at the funeral. I'm going to take your place" He said, but Elena frowned.

"No, there is no way that two of us have to die. I don't want you to die"

"It's going to happen, I'd rather..."

Elena pushed his chest, it took him by surprise and Damon stumbled back from the shock of it.

..

_Said somethings I shouldn't have_

_Tried everything to win her back_

_.._

"You don't get to make this decision, Elena! You are not the only person in this town! I can't lose another person and if you get to be a coward, then so do I." Damon, he was yelling, but no one could hear them downstairs, otherwise people would be up there within seconds.

"I'm not a coward! I don't want to be a monster" She yelled back.

"Is that how you still think of me?" He asked her. She shook her head. Damon wasn't a monster, not anymore. He was a good person, that's why he was doing to her now, because he cared about her and he loved her.

"I'm sorry, Damon" Elena walked over to the window. She knew that Damon wasn't going to leave straight away.

..

_I'm human, I messed up_

_Is she gone, are we done?_

_.._

Of all the times that Damon had been scared to lose Elena, this was the worst because it was final. He knew that if he said goodbye now that it would be forever. He would never see the smile on her face or the beautiful blush. He would never see Elena get mad at him, slap him and be happy just because he walked into a room. There would be no more Elena. It caused him to do things, say things he didn't mean. Well he did mean about saving, he would do it if that's what she wanted. To stay human.

But Elena was determined to fight him. Damon Salvatore wasn't meant to die, no. The world couldn't cope. Stefan and everyone else would be alright, if Damon stuck around. He had no idea how even though completely messed up he was, he held their small group together.

..

_Forgiveness, another chance_

_That's all I want, it's in your hands_

_.._

All the Damon saw right now was that he wasn't enough. He was never enough. Never the one that people chose. Everyone chose Stefan, even as a friend everyone thought they were better off with him.

That was the opposite to what Elena saw, but yet she couldn't utter the words that she knew he needed to hear. It wasn't right that she loved him. It wasn't right that she went from Stefan to Damon and back again. She denying herself the choice by taking herself out of the game.

"Please..."

..

_I've seen what you can do_

_I've seen you make miracles and hopeless dreams come true_

_You made the heavens and the stars_

_Everything, come on how hard would it be to make her love me?_

_.._

Elena couldn't finish her sentence, suddenly she was overwhelmed by exhaustion and she dropped to the ground, hitting the floor with a thud. Damon rushed over, picking Elena up and rushing her over to the bed.

"No, no, no...you can't die, you were the one who couldn't die" He whispered, he couldn't bite into her wrist. That wouldn't work. He shook her, trying to wake her up when suddenly her eyes flew open.

"Damon, I love you" She whispered, Damon managed a small smile. But it didn't last time. Elena's eyes fluttered closed once again, Damon listened carefully. She was dead. No more heart beat.

_No more Elena._

He screamed, the tears flooding from his eyes. Stefan was the first to run into the room, followed by Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy. Their faces all fell and they exactly what happened.

..

_One Week Later_

_.._

"Elena Gilbert was my best friend, along with Bonnie. The three of us grew up doing everything together. We saw each other through thick and thin. Through losing our toys, to the first boys we liked and lost. To losing parents and siblings. But Elena, she was the strongest out of all us. She wasn't phased by a huge problem, by people bitching at her...She took the hand she was dealt in life and took it all in her stride. I'll always love her and every day I'm going to miss her" Caroline burst out crying, Bonnie who was at her side hugged Caroline as tightly as she could, but she too was crying.

Stefan stood up when it was his turn. He looked at Damon who nodded at him, urging him to go on. He had taken this hardest of all. He should be the one that was up here. But Damon had insisted that it was Stefan's place. He used Damon's own words though as he finished his speech.

"One day I'll see you again"

..

_Elena turned to Lexi and smiled, glad to see her friend again. Lexi hadn't changed, but now she looked at peace as she assured Elena._

"_They'll be okay"_


End file.
